Hannibal "Lincoln" Salvador
=Background= Hailing from Scotland, Hannibal is a Junior at the school. He was always an outspoken person, telling the truth, no matter how bad it hurts. At his former school, he had a good sized circle of friends, who trusted Hannibal to give the honest advice, but to never keep secrets. This gave him the nicknames Lincoln and honest Abe. His desire to tell nothing but the truth gave him enemies. He told unattractive people why their shallow former lovers left them. He told the less intelligent why their grades tanked. He was one to take bruises and tell his beaters how their punches didn't hurt all too much. His friends were troublemakers who enjoyed pranks, not caring what they did to the victim. Unfortunately for them, Hannibal ratted them out too much to be funny. One prank, though, went too far. It involved a cherry bomb and a toilet. Of course, Honest Abe told the victim. The trouble Hannibal's friends got in was astounding. One night, Salvador went out with his friends drinking (illegally, of course). This turned out to be a ruse, as his friends locked him in a cellar. Hannibal lit a match in the pitch blackness. Unfortunately, his friends knew he was too cheap to buy a ladder, and filled the abandoned home's cellar with gasoline. He was able to escape with most his skin intact, but the house's boiler blew up and took Hannibal's right arm. After the incident, he ran away from home and did what any sane teen did. He followed his former friends and recorded several indecent actions they preformed. When proof of their dark lives were revealed all of them were oucasted by their peers. They were contemplating suicide. One was holding a knife, the second crafted a noose, and the third stood on the edge of a tall building. Hannibal did nothing but tell the truth to them in the face, shouting at them at their lowest moments. The first stabbed himself, the second hung himself, the third jumped. The incidents forced Hannibal to leave, knowing the truth was his most powerful weapon. He moved to the school after hearing of its factions and land grabbing. He wants nothing more than the spiral key, and he is starting with communications. =Personality= He was, in his earlier years, a good, loving inspirational speaker to his friends and peers. His words and the truth never parted ways. This was good and bad. Even if it meant harm to him or others. Later on in his life, he became cruel. The truth was now a blade. He killed three people with it. Now he believes it will drive him to taking over a whole school. =Appearance= He is a tall man appearing in his teens. He has short blonde hair with a few curls in the back. His eyes are a shining green, welcoming those he talked to with his handsome features. His attire is also welcoming in both a formal and casual way. It consists of a white button down collar shirt that is slightly tucked in to a pair of black trousers. He also wears a pair of generic black shoes. He makes sure he looks intelligent yet down to earth, which he succeeds at greatly. Oh, and he lacks a right arm. =Abilities and armory= Due to his lack of a right arm, he has exercised his left arm so it has the strength of two arms combined. He is a good fighter, for an amputee. His combat stance involves him standing with his left side facing his opponent. For a long range weapon, Salvador has developed an adhesive which has loaded in a specially made lever-action shotgun that launches the stuff, immobilizing any person caught in the blast. Being physically strong in that arm, he can simply shoot then spin the gun to cock it, dealing with recoil which is to us like a .22 caliber pistol. His melee weapon is an electric baton, a weapon especially used for turning the strongest enemies into a drooling spasm-happy individual. Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Vox_Veritatis